Aonia Adventures
by HannahtheVaporeon
Summary: Join Cynthia on her journey in the Aonia region! A mysterious region where no Pokémon have been discovered...yet! When Team Neptune come out with the idea to put Pokémon DNA in humans, people object! Team Neptune then steal test subjects. Cynthia must help her family and Friends escape Team Neptune's wrath! (I will update whenever I can!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The beginning **

The alarm clock went off at eight A.M. I jumped up, hitting my head off the bed side table. "OUCH," I shouted. I sat up slowly, holding my left temples. It hurt a lot. I looked at my hand. It was covered in a thin layer of my blood. "Great…" I mumbled. I stepped in to my slippers that were beside my bed. I groaned as I raised my head pounding. I ran to the bathroom and washed my wound. It left a gaudy scar behind on my forehead. I examined it, the pain had subsided a little bit and I held the cloth to it.

I got dressed in the clothes my mother had laid out for me. She had bought me a blue themed outfit which consisted off a tank top, shorts, a hat which a flower stitched in, knee high boots and a bag to carry my things. I looked in the mirror at my outfit. My long black hair and brown eyes matched the blue theme. My skin is pale and my figure is small. I looked much younger then sixteen.

I came down the stairs, where my mother was cooking some breakfast for me. She smiled when she saw me. "Good Morning Cynthia!" she said happily. I returned the smile. She looked at my head and frowned, "What happened to your head?" she asked worriedly before I even got in a hello. I sighed. "Hit it off the bedside table again" I said sitting down at the table. She laughed a bit. "Maybe we should move that," she said turning to the oven again. I laughed too.

She gave me my breakfast. A plate filled with toast, bacon, eggs and sausages. I licked my lips and took in. I loved my mother's breakfast and today was no different. I ate as much as I could. It was really good! Today was a big day and I wanted to have a big breakfast so I would last most of the day. My mother's voice pulled me from my food for a second. "So have you got a Pokémon in mind?" she asked sitting down with a cup of coffee. I nodded swallowing another mouthful. "I think so!" I said taking another mouthful.

In the Aonia region, you get a choice of all the starter Pokémon form the other six regions in the Pokémon world because no knew Pokémon have been discovered in this region yet. I live in a small town called Mareon town. Professor Fir was the professor of this region and her lab was in this town. I didn't have far to go to get my first Pokémon!

I finished up my breakfast and put my plate and fork in the sink. "I'd stay to wash up but I'll be late!" I said running the tap. My mother took over putting her mug in too. "Don't worry about it. I'll clean up!" she said. I kissed her cheek. "Bye Mom! I'll come back to show you all my badges and Pokémon!" I said picking up my bag and opening the door. I put on my skates at the bottom of my shoe. I skated up the path to the gate and turned to wave. She was already waving. "Good luck! Have a good journey!" she called after me. "I will! Bye! "I called over my shoulder. I skated towards the lab, my journey was finally beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-A Journey begins **

As a skated towards the lab I saw a figure a leaving their house. I smiled and sped up. "Hey Calum! Wait up!" I called after him. He turned and waved, waiting for me on the side of the path. I skated up to him, stopping before I knocked him over. (That's happened many times before) He smiled about to greet me when he notices my wound. "What happened?" he asked concerned. I put my hand to it. "Oh…hit my head again" I said laughing. He laughed too. "You are forever hurting yourself" he added. I dropped my hand and he ran his finger across it. "Looks painful…" I heard the concern in his voice. He was always looking out for me. I shook my head. "It's not too bad!" he laughed but the concern never left his gaze.

Calum has been my friend for as long as I can remember. He lived a few doors down from me and we played a lot when we were little. He had dark skin and black hair. He had dark brown eyes. They were mysterious and beautiful. He always made me laugh. I was glad that we were going to pick our first Pokémon together.

I slowly skated so he could walk beside me. He didn't like skating around that much. "Have you got a Pokémon in mind?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. "They are all really good Pokémon! It's hard to decide." He explained. I nodded. "True! I have one in mind though…" I said spinning around. He laughed and ran to catch up with me. "Wanna tell me?" He said smirking. I shook my head. "You'll have to wait and see!"

When we arrived at the lab someone had already arrived. Andrea, my neighbour. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. She is very pretty. However she was very unpredictable. I never considered her as friend. Calum and I sat beside her in the chairs in the front of Fir's desk. After a few minutes she came out from the back room pushing a cart with eighteen pokéballs, with carefully placed labels to greet us. "Hello everyone! Welcome to my lab!" she said happily. She was tall with Red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at us. "Now, you can choose from the eighteen Pokémon I have here! They are from all different regions!" she sang cheerfully. She stood to the side of the cart. "Andrea you may choose first because you got her first!" She said issuing at Andrea.

She stood up and walked over to the cart, studying the labels carefully. I hoped she wouldn't pick the Pokémon I wanted. I didn't want to settle on another. She stopped ready and carefully picked up a pokéball. "I choose Fennekin!" she said throwing the pokéball and a fennekin jumped out. I sighed in relief. "Nice choice! Now Lady's first! Sorry Calum." She said issuing to me. He laughed. "It's ok. Go ahead Cynthia." He said looking at me. I smiled and stood up in front of the cart. I saw the Pokémon I wanted and picked up the pokéball. I through it in the air and shouted, "I choose you, Oshawott!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Route to Baliton Town

A cute little Oshawott popped out from the pokéball and its eyes sparkled at me. "Oshawott!" It sang happily. I picked it up and gave it a hug. "I'm so happy I got to choose you!" I told it. I sat back down holding Oshawott and put the pokéball in my bag. Calum patted its head, "Good choice." "Great! You too look good together!" said Professor Fir happily, "Calum, now you can pick your first Pokémon!" Calum got up and looked at the remaining sixteen pokéballs. He decided quickly and took one. "I choose you!" he said throwing it.

A Cindaquill came out of the pokéball. "Cinda! Quill!" It cried happily. He smiled at picked it up rubbing under its chin. "You'll make a great partner." Professor Fir grabbed a box of things from the bottom of the cart. "Here, take on each and take five pokéballs each too." She said showing us the box. Three Pokédex lay inside. I took the green one, Calum took the blue and Andrea took the red. I took my pokéballs too. "Thanks so much Professor!" I smiled.

I carried Oshawott outside and put it down. "Ok, lets see what the Pokédex says about you." I mumbled pressing buttons on the Pokédex. The screen beeped to life and a picture of Oshawott appeared. Underneath were Oshawott's details.

"Oshawott-Male

Nature-Rash

Moves:

Tackle

Tail whip

Water gun"

I smiled. "So you're a boy huh?" I said picking him up. I patted his head and he smiled "Oshaa" I laughed and gave him a cuddle. I was so happy with my first Pokémon. I had always admired Oshawotts and was delighted to get to have one. "Well Oshawott…Lets get going!" I said picking up my things.

"Hey!" Calum shouted. I turned and waved. "Hey!" He ran to catch up with me. He was holding Cinaquill in his arms. I patted its head. "What gender is your Cindaquill?" I asked. "Oh yeah…A boy!" he answered. I smiled, "That's great!"

He smiled too patted him. "Is Oshawott a boy too?" He asked. I nodded, "Yep!" We began walking again.

"Where are you going first?" Calum asked after awhile. I thought about it. "Hmm not sure! I want to go somewhere were I can catch a Pokémon for my team and earn a gym badge!" I explained. He nodded in understanding, "Well there is Baliton town. It's a fire type gym so it should be easy for you! I was planning on heading there myself…we could go together" I looked at him, "Wow really? Then we should go then!" I spun around happily. He laughed, "Great! To get there we can go on route two." I nodded and sped up, "Hurry up or I'll make you wear your skates!" We both laughed and headed towards the sign pointing out: Route Two.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, "Ready." We took a step. We were now on route two. "Woo! Lets go!" I shouted happily. "Oshaa!" Oshawott joined in. He laughed and followed us. I watched the grass around me. I was hoping to find a Pokémon that would suit me and I would get to battle with Oshawott for the first time. Suddenly, A shadow jumped from the grass. It blocked our path and revealed its self to be…

Eevee

(Thanks for reading so far! Tell me if I make any mistakes so I can fix them! Just say what chapter it was in too so I can find it easier.

Can't wait to write more!

-Hannah)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A new Friend and A new Foe The Eevee growled at us and stood in the middle of our path. I put Oshawott down and he prepared to fight. "I think I'll catch you Eevee!" I told it. It continued to growl. Calum stood beside me studying his Pokédex. "Wow Eevee is a cool Pokémon." He said reading the information on it. I nodded, "That's why I want it! Now, Oshawott use tackle!"

Oshawott tackled the Eevee. It fell back a bit and used quick attack. Before I could even say anything Oshawott was hit and sent backwards. "No! Oshawott!" I screamed. Oshawott stood up and shook it off and looked back at me, giving me a nod of his head. I sighed in relief, "Ok…use tackle again!" Oshawott tackled the Eevee again. The Eevee was angry and used dig. I looked around, trying to spot where it would surface. I saw it trying to and shouted, "Quick use water gun behind you!" Oshawott spun around and used water gun. The Eevee lay on the ground tired.

"Now is my chance!" I took out a pokéball and through it at the Eevee. A red light surrounded it and it was pulled inside. It began to shake.

"_One"_

"_Two"_

"Three" I counted in my head as Calum and I watched it nervously. The pokéball sealed with a "Ping!" and I jumped in the air. "We did it!" I said excitedly. I picked up the pokéball and called out Eevee. It wagged its tail happily at me. I picked it up, "Welcome to the team Eevee." Calum came over and patted its head, "It's a girl, look." He showed me his Pokédex. Eevee-Female

Nature-Calm

Moves:

Dig

Quick attack

Covet

Shadow ball

I smiled and hugged her; "You know a lot of moves!" I picked up her pokéball and called her back. Then I placed it carefully in my bag. I picked up Oshawott and hung the bag on my shoulder; "Lets get going!" Calum nodded and put his Pokédex away. We continued to walk route two. "Are you going to catch any Pokémon?" I asked Calum. He shook his head. "Not yet, I want to get to know Cinaquill first," He replied. I understand what he meant. I was glad I found an awesome Eevee to come along with me though.

At the end of Route two we could see Baliton Town forming in the distance. We both ran to the entrance. Bailton Town was very big with tall building and house scattered around. The Pokémon centre was the first building you saw and we both went inside. Nurse Joy was at the front desk and we got our Pokémon healed just to be safe. I bought some more pokéballs, potions, status healers and treats for my Pokémon. Calum did the same and were about to leave when we over heard some people talking.

"Hey…Did you hear about the weird guys with the green lab coats?" One asked. "Yeah…they have been preaching about some crazy idea all day!" the other replied. Calum and I looked at each other. We had heard of evil organisations in other regions before…but never in Aoina. We left the Pokémon centre and went to the plaza in the centre of the town. People with green lab coats stood on a stage with a strange crest backdrop behind them.

"People of Baliton Town, we would like to explain Team Neptune's brilliant plan to you all. We work in labs all over the Aoina region and have been working on a top secret plan…however today, we will reveal it to you all!" said the person who looked like the leader. His hair was green to match his cape and he wore a tight body suit. "Team Neptune have found away to inject Pokémon DNA into humans…creating a stronger and more powerful version of what we are now." He continued. Everyone gasped and the whole plaza silenced. I looked at Calum, speechless. He turned to meet my gaze, not sure what to say either. "I see I have your attention…" He said quietly. Then the backdrop rose revealing the most horrifying I had ever seen…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Team Neptune and the Baliton Gym

A human like creature emerged from the shadows. It had huge bug eye and claws for hands on its human like arms. It was chained to the stage and let out a screech that made Oshawott cover his eyes and whimper. "…It used a Pokémon move. Screech." Calum whispered. I watched in horror as the Pokémon like thing looked at me and growled. "Do you see now? This is a human that was willing to see what this DNA can do! Behold…A human Scizor!" The leader said with his arms to the heavens.

"You think this is safe?" A spectator screamed. "This is madness!" said another. Then I had had enough. "You people are sick!" I shouted. The people on stage were surprised by the reaction. They put the mutation in the back of truck and packed up their stage. "You people will pay for this…" The leader hissed and left the stage. I looked at Calum, his face was blank and he looked a little sick. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd.

We sat at the side of the plaza on a bench. I considered what Team Neptune we're doing. "We can't let them do that to people and Pokémon," Calum said. I turned to look at him. He was his old self again. "Yeah…but we cant right now, we need to get stronger," I said worried about how much time we had to stop them. Calum nodded in agreement. I looked around. "How about we challenge the gym?" I said jumping up. I shook off Team Neptune and focused on my own goals. He got up and joined me, "Lets go!"

It took awhile to find the gym without a map. (Professor Fir forgot to give us one) When we got there, it seemed pretty empty. There was no one in line to challenge the gym. "Must be all listening to Team Neptune." Calum said flatly. The name made me grit my teeth. I clenched my fists and walked in. Baliton gym was a fire gym and the whole arena was covered with flames. I walked in carefully. I heard laughing. "Don't worry these flames are safe!" A girl's voice said.

I looked around to see a tall thin woman with a long red dress and red hair to match that was the length of her back. She came over to greet us, her purple eyes sparkling. "I guess you're here to challenge my gym," she said. I nodded. "Yes, we both would." I said looking at Calum and back at her. She smiled. "Delightful! I am Aiko, The leader of the Baliton Gym! Now, who would like to challenge me-" She began before a huge man ran in short of breath, he had a red suit on and had dark red hair that matched Aiko's. "Aiko…Team Neptune where here today." He said and straightened up. "What? Those fiends are back?" she gasped. She turned to us, "I can't battle you today…Team Neptune need to be stopped." I looked at Calum and he looked worried. "We want to help!" He said suddenly.

We all ran to the plaza where the stage was set up. The whole place was cleared out. "Did anyone see where they went, Akito?" Aiko asked the man who must have been named Akito. "Some people said they headed to Kiloside Town," He answered. She sighed. "I must inform Kiloside Gym of this." She said taking out her Holo Caster. She rang the Kiloside. When no one answered she left a message and snapped it shut. She turned to Calum and I. "You will need to head to Kiloside Town if you want to help stop Team Neptune…Oh yes! Your badges! Quickly, We shall battle and allow your Pokémon to grow stronger." She said running back to the gym. We followed her in.

"Who will go first?" She asked. I turned to Calum. "I got my Pokémon first…go ahead." I said pushing him forward a bit. He nodded and took his place on the battlefield. "We both shall use one Pokémon." She said throwing her pokéball. A Larvesta jumped onto the field. Calum through pokéball to reveal Cinaquill. "Let the battle again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-The Scorch Badge.**

Calum took the first move. "Cinaquill use ember!" He said firmly. Cinaquill let out a small flame from its mouth and it hit larvesta. It didn't too much damage but it was a start. Aiko countered with a bug bite. Cinaquill took a considerable amount of damage and was taken back a bit. "Hang in there and use tackle!" Calum told cinaquill. Cinaquill shook it off and used tackle, ramming into lavesta. "Oh no, my poor larvesta! Use Tackle to counter!" Aiko shouted. Larvesta ran towards cinaquill. "Quickly jump up and use ember!" Calum said trying to keep calm. Cinaquill jumped high, dodging the attack and used ember. It hit larvesta and larvesta fell down, unable to battle. "Larvesta is unable to battle, cinaquill wins and Calum is the victor." Akito announced. Both sides returned their Pokémon. "Well done Calum! Here take the Scorch Badge!" Aiko said smiling and gave him the badge. He examined it carefully and left the field.

I stood in his place, ready for my battle. Aiko healed her Pokémon and took out another pokéball. "You have two Pokémon, correct?" she asked me. I nodded and took out the pokéball in my bag. Oshawott stood by my feet. "Let the battle begin!" Akito said putting his arm up. I through the pokéball , revealing eevee. Eevee jumped into the field ready to battle. Aiko through out larvesta again. "Eevee use quick attack!" I said before Aiko had a chance to command her Pokémon. Eevee hit larvesta with the powerful attack. Larvesta got back to its feet and waited its command. "Use string shot!" Aiko said smirking. It covered eevee in a sticky string lowering its speed. I gritted my teeth. "Use shadow ball!" I shouted hoping I would be quick enough. Eevee charged a shadow ball. "Use ember!" Aiko told larvesta and released a flame from its mouth. Eevee released the shadow ball and the attacks collided. I started to get nervous. "Use Dig!" I told eevee. She dug into the ground and tunnelled her way towards larvesta. Lavesta looked around confused and eevee hit her from underneath. Larvesta fell over and fainted. "Larvesta is unable to battle. Eevee wins!" Akito announced. Aiko returned larvesta and took out her second pokéball. "Go ponyta!" She shouted, throwing it in the air.

A ponyta landed on the field and prepared for battle. "Eevee can you go on?" I asked eevee. She gave me a reassuring nod. "OK use covet." I told her. She used covet but ponyta jumped out of the way. "_It's fast_." I thought to myself. "Use quick attack!" I shouted. Eevee ran at ponyta. Ponyta fell back from the attack. "Use Flame wheel!" Aiko told ponyta. Ponyta was surrounded by flames and hurled them at eevee. Eevee was flung backwards and fainted. "Eevee no!" I shouted. "Eevee is unable to battle. Ponyta wins!" Akito announced. I returned eevee to her pokéball and looked at oshawott. Oshawott stepped out onto the field. "Oshawott use water gun!" I told him. Oshawott hurled water at ponyta. Ponyta jumped but was hit by some of the attack. "Use Tackle!" Akio told ponyta. "Use tackle!" I told oshawott. The two attacks collided, both Pokémon tacking damage. "Tackle once more!" Aiko told ponyta. Ponyta ran towards oshawott. "Wait…NOW use water gun!" I shouted. Oshawott used water gun when ponyta was close. Ponyta fell over and fainted. "Ponyta is unable to battle. Oshawott wins and the victor is Cynthia!" Akito said happily. "Well done Cynthia!" Akio said returning ponyta. I picked up oshawott. "Here." She said handing me the scorch badge. It was a flame shape and glittered red. "Thank you Aiko!" I said happily. "Wait…Where is your badge case?" Akio asked me. I thought for a second. "I guess professor Fir forgot that as well." I said sighing. She laughed. "Here, take one each" she said giving us one. I put my badge in the case carefully, admiring it. "Thank you. We will be sure to inform you when we get to Kiloside town." I told them as we left.

Outside the gym we looked around. "It would help if we has a map" Calum mumbled. I laughed. "Let's go find one!" I said. We went into the Pokémon centre to find a surprise…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A visit from Professor Fir and Route 3

Andrea and Professor Fir where standing at the counter, talking to Nurse Joy. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" Calum called to them. They both turn to face us. "Oh Cynthia and Calum we have been looking for you two!" Professor Fir exclaimed and took out town maps from her lab coat pocket. She handed one to each of us. "I forgot about them…heh," She said laughing. Calum and I sweat dropped. "Its ok Professor. Oh did you hear about team Neptune?" I asked her. She gasped at the name. "H-how do you know that name?" She asked a crazy look in her in eyes. I was taken back a bit. "Who is Team Neptune?" Andrea asked. She had been a bit shy but was back to her normal self. Professor Fir fixed her glasses. "Team Neptune is a secret organisation that is planning to extract Pokémon DNA and put it into humans to make an ultimate weapon. It's horrifying and I hope it never goes far." She says gritting her teeth. I sighed. "Professor…Team Neptune have already carried out the experiments."

After explaining everything that had happened, Professor Fir had to sit down. She stared at a spot on the floor for awhile. Andrea had left to go to bathroom, saying she felt sick. I felt pretty sick too but sucked it up for now. "Kiloside…they are going to spread this horrible news." She said finally. Calum sat beside her. I stood up, leaning against the counter. "We are going to collect our badges and get stronger while chasing down Team Neptune." Calum reassured her. She nodded. "I'll get all the researchers on this case." She said standing up. She walked towards the bathroom. "Ill check up on Andrea you two get going you have to get to Kiloside before we loose them." She told us before leaving. I looked at Calum and he stood up and walked over to me. "Wow…who knew that we would ever have to go after a group of criminals on our first few days." Calum said. We both laughed. He always knew how to brighten up the conversation.

We left the Pokémon centre and looked at our newly obtained maps. I found Baliton Town on the map and saw we had to take Route 3 to get to Kiloside Town. "We might find some cool Pokémon on the way there." I said zooming in on Route 3. It wasn't too long and we should make it to Kiloside Town before sunset. Calum nodded putting his away and we headed to the entrance of Route 3. It was clearly labelled and had a sub title:

Route 3

_Forests path_

"Wow it must be surrounded by trees." Calum said. I thought of all the bug and grass types waiting in the trees. "Lets go!" I said running through the gate. He followed me in and I saw the beautiful path surround by grass and flowers. Tall trees sheltered the path further on. The start was very open and it would be easy to find Pokémon here. We walked slowly down the path. Before we reached the trees, I heard something overhead. Oshawott stirred in my arms. "Wait…something is in that tree." I said pointing to the noise source. Calum put cinaquill down. "Use ember on those leaves!" He told it. Cindaquill used ember on the tree only burning a few leaves and they fell off revealing a shelmet. I hid in its shell when it saw us. Calum smiled at it. "I know this Pokémon. I'm going to catch it!" He said and looked at cinaquill. "Use quick attack!" He told it and he jumped up and hit the shelmet out of the tree. I took little damage because it was inside its shell and appeared to use struggle bug. Cinaquill was hit but he got up again. "Good job! Now use tackle." He said. Cinaquill tackled shelmet hard. It knocked it back. Shelmet didn't attack. He didn't hesitate and commanded cinaquill to use tackle once more but shelmet used protect. "It's ok use it again!" he shouted over to cinaquill. Cinaquill did so landing the hit before shelmet had a chance to attack. Shelmet was tired. "Ok! Go Pokéball!" He shouted and through a pokéball. It hit shelmet and grabbed it in a red light and fell to the ground.

"_One"_

"_Two"_

"_Three"_

"_Ping!" _I counted in my head and it clicked shut. He picked up the pokéball and smiled at it. "Welcome to the team shelmet." he said quietly. He took it out of it pokéball and patted its head. It shook a bit, a little timid. He took out his pokédex and looked at it. I looked too.

Shelmet-Female

Nature-Timid

Moves:

Struggle bug

Leach life

Protect

Acid

"Wow! She knows a lot of moves." He said. I smiled rubbing her shell gently. She let out a cute little "Shelmet". He returned her to her pokéball. We turned to the rest of the path that was covered by the shade of the trees. "Lets go!" I said running up the path towards the sounds of Kiloside Town.

(Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I was busy but I got time to type it out and I will have time to update this weekend. Thanks for reading! –Hannah)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Kiloside Town.**

Kiloside Town was a big town with a many houses sitting at the entrance. Bigger buildings were further inside the town. My map said they were labs and specialised shops. The Pokémon centre was located in front of the plaza. The gym was a large stadium near the back of the town. A huge statue of sawsbuck was in the centre. I starred at it in awe. It was the summer form. Calum looked at information on the statue and it said:

"_The sawsbuck statue was built in honour of the sawbuck that looked after Kiloside Town many years ago." _

"It seems like Sawsbuck was an important Pokémon." I said. After we had investigated the statue we went into the Pokémon centre and I bought some extra supplies and treats for my Pokémon. We went out to the outdoor battlefield and I called out eevee and gave them a treat each. They sang happily. Calum was brushing cinaquill's fur and polishing shelmets shell. After we had finished pampering them, I called back eevee and we went to search for team Neptune.

We decided to ask around to see if Team Neptune had arrived yet. I asked a woman sitting on the edge of plaza but she had no idea what I was talking about. Calum asked a few people too. "It doesn't look like they have arrived yet." Calum said when we met up in the middle. "Yeah…It's getting late, maybe we should find a place to stay before we challenge the gym." I suggested. Calum agreed and we found a small bed and breakfast in the clump of houses near the entrance. It was only a small fee to stay the night. We booked two rooms and I went to mine. It was a small room with a little bathroom and a single bed. I got ready for bed and settled down. Today had been very eventful and tomorrow would be the same. I thought about everything and fell into a deep sleep.

_It's dark; I can't see him anymore. How long has it been? I just sat there. What seems like days passed before I could see him again. He just lay there, lifeless. I started to scream but he still couldn't hear me. "Please wake up…Daddy." _

I sat up and a scream escaped my lips. I covered my mouth hoping no one heard. After a minute I decided no one had and got out of bed. It was 7 A.M. I yawned pouring out a glass of orange juice that had been laid out for breakfast and sipped it slowly. I got changed back into my clothes and went to the main room where Calum was talking to the owner. Cinaquill played at his feet. I put oshawott down and he went over to play with him. I joined Calum. "Really? So they will be in the plaza soon?" Calum asked her. The woman nodded. "They are a fearsome bunch! They were staying here before and told me to mark this day on my calendar. Something about a big announcement." She explained. We looked at each other. "Ok thank you." I said and we picked up our Pokémon and left.

The plaza was busy but there was no sign of Team Neptune. "We should tell the gym leader that they will be here." I suggested. "Yeah, we won't let them spread this around." He agreed and we walked to the gym. There were a few trainers outside the gym waiting to battle the gym leader. We went inside, guests didn't have to line up. The gym was a steel theme gym. Everything was made of metal even the battlefield! It looked cool but we had to find the leader. "Welcome to the Kiloside gym!" a mans voice boomed behind us. A tall man in a silver suit stood behind us. He had grey hair and eyes. "Thank you but we have an emergency." Calum said hastily. He raised an eyebrow then looked startled. "Have they arrived?" He asked us. I nodded. "Team Neptune will be here any second."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Team Neptune's return.**

We left with the gym leader to the plaza where we met a girl with long sliver hair and blue eyes. She ran to us when we reached the plaza. "Fumito! Team Neptune are at the edge of the plaza." She told us revealing the gym leader's name is Fumito. "Ok Fusa lets get going." He said and we all ran to the edge of the plaza. Team Neptune we're on the set up stage being the announcement when we arrived. "We should get Officer Jenny to help us shut this down." Calum suggested. Fusa nodded. "I'll go, you all stay here and make sure you don't loose them." She told us before hurrying off.

Team Neptune did the same presentation as before. I wasn't really listening. I kept thinking about how we could stop them. When they revealed the human scizor, the crowd grew bigger and Fumito lead us closer to the stage. Everything was going well until one of the grunts looked at me. He looked me right in the eye and his face changed and he whispered something to the grunt beside him. The whisper continued to spread until it reached the leader. He stopped talking and turned to the human scizor and whispered something to it. Calum and I looked at each other. "Do you think they recognised us?" he asked surprised. I nodded not believing it myself. There was clinking noise as the chains holding the mutation. It made a horrible screech and turned to face us. "Return your Pokémon and get out of here!" Fumito told us. I returned oshawott and Calum and I obeyed his orders. I didn't want to face that thing anyway. We ran back to the Pokémon centre and stopped to catch our breath. "I hope Fumito is ok," I said putting oshawott's pokéball away. Calum told nurse joy about the situation. She went to the back to make calls.

An hour passes and Fusa and Fumito come into the Pokémon centre. I'm happy to see they are both ok. "Well we have bad news and good news." Fusa began. We all sat down at a table. I let eevee and oshawott out. "What's the bad news?" Calum asked. "Team Neptune managed to escape. However we did manage to catch the mutation." Fumito told us. I was angry that they couldn't catch those crooks but was glad they didn't have that weapon. "They will probably be more careful next time because they seemed to recognise you. We have to call off the search for now and try to get all the gym leaders aware of what is happening. Then we can locate them." Fusa finished. I understood why chasing them would be pointless now. "So what will we do?" I asked. Fusa sighed. "I'm afraid your lives are in danger. You should continue your journey and inform us of sightings." She said. I was sad we couldn't help. Calum got up looking at me. "Of course but before we go…can we challenge your gym. Fumito rose. "Oh yes of course! Lets go now!" He said turning to the exit. We followed him out.

The whole town was in chaos. People were running around panicking. There was a lot of damage to the buildings and a few people were injured. Fortunately, no one was killed. When we reached the gym it was deserted. Fumito sighed and let us in. "Now. Who would like to battle first?"


End file.
